Latino Brothers
by Lingn002
Summary: The Latino Brothers are the strongest savant gang in Colorado; but their rival savant gang, The Latino Reds, are about to take action. Gabrielle Leonne is a French exchange student and has caugh the eye of both gangs. But why?
1. Intro

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story, this chapter is not necessarily a chapter, but more of an explanation on how everything in this story works.

The Benedict family is all the same, Zed, Yves and Xav have their Soulfinders too.

However, the Benedicts are all part of a gang; the Latino Brothers, Saul is the head of the gang and there are numerous other members, namely the families of the boys friends etc. They are not always ruthless, but they will take action when is proved necessary.

They have a rival gang- the Latino Reds. The red symbolises blood; they are the cheaters and they fight dirty and ruthlessly.

Both gangs are enemies, both are stationed in Wrickenridge.

What could go wrong?

I'm gonna post the first chapter now!


	2. Chap 1

GABRIELLES POV

I sighed as I walked out of the airport, dragging my copious amounts of luggage behind me.

It was getting dark, and I was freezing my ass off- the snow was falling lightly around me, but I had to keep walking until I found the bus stop my aunt told me to look for. I looked around me nervously, paranoia consumed me since the events that just occurred a few minutes ago.

When I got off of the plane, and was walking through the airport, I bumped into a guy with a red eyebrow piercing, I apologised, of course, I'm fluent in English and he nodded and walked off. I then turned the corner past some duty free shops and slinked through the manic crowds, only to look up and see another guy with a red eyebrow piercing looking right at me.

Weird.

I walked a bit faster now and kept my head ducked low and increased my pace, blending in, and left the airport.

I was walking for around 10 minutes, remembering my directions from my aunt, and looked around. I was walking down a quiet street, the silence was deafening. And then I heard...

Footsteps.

Loud, clunky footsteps, crunching the ice that had frozen on the weathered pavement.

'After you turn left,' my aunts clear instruction rang on my head, 'keep going until you reach the third right, then go down that road until you see a small convenience store, by the side of it is a small pathway and on the other side to your right is the busstop,' the small secluded, dark pathway came into veiw, by the store she described... Great I'm probably going to get mugged or killed or something... I started walking down the pathway, and I could see the other end already... 'Then dear, you need to get on the 7:30 bus to Wrickenridge and my sister will be there to get you.'

Then, my arm was firmly grasped by a large gloved hand.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, dropping my bags, looking around frantically for help, even though we were alone in the middle if a dark pathway. I struggled as my follower tried to get a grasp on my other arm. Nice try.

I swivelled around quickly, so he was forced to let go of my other arm, and placed a well aimed kick to where the sun don't shine. Literally. He groaned and fell back, looking up at me in shock. I took in a deep breath when a saw a red facial piercing glint in the moonlight.

And then I looked at the rest of him, in more detail, he was sooo attractive, I could see an intricate tattoo creep up his neck and behind his ear, and his beautiful blue eyes framed by darker hair. I felt so safe with him suddenly, I wanted to go to him and everything would be alright, because he would never...

I shook my head. Did he... Just use compulsion on me?! That then means...

"You asshole!" I yelled, and launched my fist towards him.

I never made contact though.

Well, I didn't really need too.

Flames erupted from my fist and flew at his crouched form. He screamed and covered his face, but when he recovered, he proceeded to perform a mental attack on my shields. And threw himself at me, hands aiming for my throat.

I expertly ducked and turned, and punched two more balls of fire at him. This time, he was so distracted when his clothing caught fire, I ran, scooped all of my bags and sprinted down the secluded pathway. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 7:29. I turned out of the pathway and saw the bus just pulling up for some other passengers. I got to the bus and payed for I ticket and sat down.

Phew is an understatement.

I put my huge suitcase on the floor, and put my two bags of hand luggage on the unoccupied seat next to me. I leant against the window and closed my eyes, squirming when I kept seeing people with red piercings...

HEY GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY REALLY SHORT, BUT IT WAS KIND OF A PROLOGUE/STARTER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. PLEASE COMMENT SO I KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, WHICH IS ANOTHER WILL FANFIC TOO!


End file.
